Behemoth (Great)
}} Behemoth (ベーモス, Beemosu) are a race of humanoid, bullish, bipedal beings inhabiting the eastern reaches of Desierto. Originally spread across the continent of Ishgar, they were banished to the barren lands of Desierto by a confederation of several races. Said alliance was forged by a continent weary of the battle-hungry, raider-happy, pillage heavy nature of the race. It was expected that the race would perish in such harsh conditions, confined to an especially arid strip of Desierto, with a hostile Bellum army facing them across the border, mountain ranges in the north, and only sparsely populated desert in the south and west. Instead, they thrived, forming loose confederations centered around clan lineages. They remain a menace to non-Behemoth populations, though recent generations are attempting to remedy that. History Appearance & Physiology Two features are readily apparent when one looks at Behemoth as a whole and as individuals. Firstly, they possess horns; one on each side with their shape mimicking a bull. They're reputed to be sharp enough to gauge metal, with the consequence of getting stuck. The second is the extreme height difference between the sexes. Males typically cut towering figures, looming over most males from other species, especially humans. They are also built like tanks, possessing muscles larger than human heads, a neck like a tree trunk, and an upright position that can only be described as bullish. It's presumed the race's name came from those who first viewed the male species. Females, meanwhile, are surprisingly diminutive, shorter than just about every other female species, with the exception of dwarves. Despite being so small height-wise, they are rather bodacious, possessing a curvaceous form and pronounced breasts. The result is a stunning, hour-glass figure that often leaves outsiders wondering how they're the same race. Likewise, the insensitive question of how the two sexes reproduce is posed, often leading to a painful beatdown by either sex. Notably, despite their small size, female Behemoth are just as capable, favoring the same heavy, monolith weapons used by their male counterparts. One could say they have the advantage of surprise, however. More important than their monstrous strength or seemingly infallible durability, however, is their connection to the earth. They're finely attuned to the land and its happenings, with many featuring Earth Magic or its variations as their primary form of non-physical aptitude. More importantly, their connection to the earth allowed their survival, as the barren wasteland they occupied gradually transformed into an inhabitable space. This included fruit-bearing trees and other necessities springing to life as they fed their combined ethernano into the ground. It's noted they also attain an accelerated healing rate when on land, with this ability to recover from injuries growing proportionally stronger the closer they are to home, to the point of being nigh-invulnerable in their birthplace. Nonetheless, it disappears when at sea or in the sky, and can overcome when faced with magic types that are strong against earth and its derivatives even when the behemoth is at home, though a fatal attack is often required. Abilities Earthly Connection: Part of their abilities is a strong connection to the land they walk; they possess the ability to communicate easily with non-humanoid species for example. Likewise, they largely know the happenings of the earth, including things like fault-lines, why the crop is failing, the best place to settle, and if there are adversaries approaching. In a sense, the earth becomes their eyes and ears, an intuitive understanding allowing them to access information that most are not privy to. Likewise, a manifestation of this earthly connection is an affinity for earth, plant, and mineral based magic, often drawn in sharp relief with the incessantly battle-hungry nature of Behemoth. *'Regeneration': Physical Prowess Titanic Strength: Big things come in small packages. Unsurprisingly, with a name like Behemoth, they are absurdly, and in the opinion of some unnaturally, strong. Crushing rocks and bones with their bare hands or a couple fingers is par for the course to most; if anything, it's a right of passage as far as they are concerned. Failure to accomplish either thing leads to social ostracizing, and eventually isolation. Likewise, a stomp from them could generate fissures which can open into abyss like gulfs should they be placed properly (which they usually are). The most obvious example of their strength, however, lies in their weapon choice. Both males and females are seen wielding mammoth hammers, axes, swords, bazookas, gatling guns, and the like with "disturbing" ease. They'll swing said weapons around as if they weigh next to nothing, but should the average non-behemoth try to lift the same weapon they placed on the ground, the individual will likely break their back. Naturally, they favor combat styles which make use of their strength, Muay Thai being one of their favorites to use. Due to their ludicrous physical power, and their tendency to forget holding back, they've developed their own rudimentary tournaments for the Martial Arts they favor. It's said that the strongest among them can rival giants. Immense Durability: In spite of this strength (more likely because of it), they've shown pronounced durability, able to take blows from monsters and races several times their size with little damage. Even magic types known for their offensive or destructive power seem to barely effect Behemoth, who shrug off the damage taken as if swatting a fly. They're regarded as tanks by the few outsiders willing to associate with them, and are often given a wide berth in combat settings. More importantly, their durability allows them to survive each other; martial arts tournaments between Behemoth are noted for their brutality and bloodiness, with losers bludgeoned into submission while winners can barely walk. Nonetheless, both recover quickly to fight another day. This is no doubt helped by their connection to the earth. Trivia *Their name is taken from the biblical being , a figure who represented the land component of the earth-sea-sky monster triad. Among other configurations, it was envisioned as a water buffalo or bull; thus, it felt appropriate and far better than the more cliché .